Un shinobi
by Vagabonde
Summary: - One-Shot - Portrait sur un personnage peu ou pas représenté dans les fics. Pour une petite idée : il a 15 ans, il est brun, il est beau - ça c'est de moi - , et il a la capacité de toujours faire une gaffe quand il ne faut pas.


_**V**oici un autre petit One-Shot sans prétention. Décidément, j'ai de l'inspiration pour Naruto ! J'arrive plus à le quitter xD ! (Va falloir quand même ou j'vais me faire taper !) _

_**I**l me plaît ce petit One-Shot. J'espère que vous reconnaîtrez de qui je parle ! (ça serait gênant sinon)_

_**D**isclaimer : Je cherche en plus de Luffy et Zorro (de One Piece) où il pourrait être celui qui monopole toute ma fic. Peut-être sur un site de vente aux enchères ? Si vous en trouvez un, soyez pas radin (ou avare xD) : filez-moi l'adresse ! _

_**B**onne lecture_

* * *

**Un shinobi : **

À première vue, il sait tout. Pourtant, il ne sait rien.

Dans son petit appartement, il peint. Il peint pour son plaisir. Il peint parce qu'il en a envie. Il peint ce qu'il a envie. Ce qu'il aime. Ceux qui l'aiment.

Aimer. Il a lu la définition de ce mot : avoir de l'affection, du goût, de l'inclination pour quelqu'un ou pour quelque chose : _aimer ses parents, la lecture, le sport. _

Depuis qu'il a rejoint la Team Kakashi, il a rencontré les personnes qui lui ont véritablement appris ce que signifiait ce mot. Le mot Amitié est une déclinaison du mot Amour. Il y a une différence. Pour l'instant, il connaît le véritable sens d'Amitié. Compter sur quelqu'un. Avoir confiance en cette personne.

Confiance. Espérance ferme en quelqu'un, en quelque chose : _avoir confiance en lui. _

Ce mot est nouveau pour lui. Il jouait souvent le rôle de l'agent double, du traître. Il ne devait compter que sur lui-même ou il mourait. Jouer ce rôle n'était pas dérangeant pour lui. De plus, il lisait de plus en plus, et il lit encore, pour savoir comment se comporter devant des Amis. Des gens qu'on aime. Il apprit ainsi à sourire.

Sourire : rire sans éclat, et seulement par un léger mouvement de la bouche et des yeux : _sourire malicieusement. _

Son sourire pourtant était faux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il termina une œuvre pendant longtemps inachevée qu'il sourit véritablement. Une œuvre qui lui tenait à cœur. Une œuvre qui l'empêchait d'oublier totalement son passé. Son Ami. Cette œuvre est le seul lien qui lui reste avec son Frère de cœur.

Tout ce qui sert à lier. _Fig._ Tout ce qui attache, unit : _les liens du cœur._ Lien. Peut-être le premier mot qu'il apprit seul, avec son frère. Rien ne peut détruire les liens indestructibles de l'Amour, l'Amitié, la Fraternité. Même la Mort n'est rien comparée à eux.

Mort : cessation définitive de la vie : _mort pour la patrie. _Il en a vu tomber, des shinobi. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Au cours des combats, d'accidents, de maladies. Mais il y a toujours une fin. On naît et on meurt. C'est écrit et, indéniablement, tout le monde s'enfonce toujours de plus en plus, petit à petit, dans cet état d'immobilité éternelle.

Eternel… Sans commencement ni fin : _le temps est éternel. _Le temps nous joue des tours. Il accélère lorsqu'on veut qu'il ralentisse, il s'arrête lorsqu'on veut qu'il poursuive sa course infinie. Le temps ne fait de cadeau à personne. Il laisse des blessures qui ne guérisse jamais ou très lentement. Qui ne se referme qu'après un intensif effort.

Lui, son intensif effort s'appelle la peinture. Il peint ce qui l'entoure de vives couleurs ou de couleurs sombres. Ses tableaux reflètent à présent son état d'esprit. Autrefois vide, il est aujourd'hui comme un petit enfant à qui il faut apprendre la vie. Alors il lit. Il lit pour combler ce vide. Il apprend beaucoup et croit parfois en savoir plus que les autres. Plus que ses Amis.

À première vue, il sait tout. Pourtant, il ne sait rien.

* * *

_**J**'espère que vous avez tous reconnu de qui je parlais. C'est de Sai, bien évidemment ! Quoi ?! Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ? (auteur qui part en courant en cachant ses sanglots) Je savais que c'était pas terrible mais à ce point ! _

_**J**'aime bien ce personnage, il met un peu d'humour dans le manga ! Et puis... il est pas mal ! _

_**L**es définitions viennent directement de mon dico Larousse daté de 1989 (c'est celui de ma mère x3) mais les exemples sont de moi (ceux du dico collaient pas avec l'histoire x3) _


End file.
